


Nutcracker

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: When all the tickets to see the Nutcracker are sold out, what's a good boyfriend to do but to perform it for his beau!Can be read as a standalone fic.





	Nutcracker

“Hey Victor, have we looked to see if the tickets for the Nutcracker are still available?” Yuuri asked while on a break from practice.

Victor’s eyebrows shot up. “I meant to look but I kept forgetting! Here I’ll look now,” he said and took out his phone. After a few minutes of frantic searching, he looked up with what Yuuri had dubbed his “Everything-Is-Ending-I’m-So-Sad” Puppy Dog eyes.

“What’s wrong? Can’t find them?” Yuuri asked. Victor’s lip trembled and his eyes started watering and he shook his head no.

“Well, that’s ok. We can always try again next year.”

“But Yuuri, you said you love watching the Nutcracker! I want to make sure you have the best Christmas ever!”

“Vitya, I do love watching the Nutcracker live. I’ve always enjoyed watching ballet but it isn’t a big deal. Our Christmas will still be perfect as long as we’re together, right?”

Victor gasped and flung his arms around Yuuri, “YUURI!”

“V-VICTOR?”

“You’re the absolute cutest, sweetest, best person I love you so much!”

“I… I love you too, Victor” Yuuri whispered and went felt himself go red, “But I should really--MMPH!”

Victor had kissed him. Yuuri melted into the embrace and kissed him back for a moment. When they pulled away, Yuuri could feel that his cheeks were still pink.

“Vitya, we’re in public, we really shouldn’t be so affectionate. Especially with you as my coach…”

“Oh it’s ok, Yuuri. It’s not like anyone here would expect anything different from me,” Victor said with a smile. Yuuri gave him a small smile back and slowly pulled away.

“But I really should practice a bit more before we head home,” Yuuri said before skating away.

\-----

Yuuri followed Victor but at a decent distance and while wearing different clothes and a hat. He couldn’t risk being seen.

Victor had been distant lately. He’d been going to the rink by himself outside of his usual practice sessions with Yakov. When Yuuri had asked about it, Victor had just made an excuse about Yakov wanting extra time with him to get him up to speed. When Yuuri asked Yakov, however, he said he knew nothing about it. Yuuri was worried. He trusted that Victor would never cheat on him, but something wasn’t right. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was even going to the rink, hence the sneaking around.

After a few minutes and a few close calls, Yuuri watched Victor go into the rink.

_What are you doing, Vitya?_

Yuuri waited for ten minutes before going inside himself. He shivered at the rush of cold air and heard the scrape of skates on ice before he recognized the music that was playing. It was the Chinese dance from Tchaikovsky’s Nutcracker. And Victor was skating to it. The moves weren’t that difficult, but they still brought the music to life. Yuuri moved as quietly as he could to get a good vantage point in the stands to watch the rest of the dances. The music was a compilation of the _Grand divertissement_ dances. Yuuri sat and watched him skate through the various styles with the same starry eyes that he used to watch him before, when Victor was only his idol. Now, though, he could admire up close as well as from afar.

Victor spun into his final pose with an exhilarated smile and Yuuri leaped up and began clapping. Victor spun around and saw Yuuri, who ran down to the boards where Victor was waiting.

“Yuuri! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to walk Makkachin?”

“I walked her earlier. I was worried since you were practicing so much, so I… kind of followed you here.” Yuuri looked down, a little ashamed of his actions.

“Yuuri, you were worried? Moya Lyubov I am so sorry for worrying you. I just wanted this to be a surprise! I felt so terribly that I wasn’t able to get those tickets after I knew you wanted to go, so I decided that I could bring the show to you instead!” Victor took Yuuri’s hands in his and kissed each one on the knuckles.

Yuuri smiled warmly. “You’re so good to me, Victor. But I worry about your energy levels. You already work so hard for Yakov and I don’t want you to overexert or, God forbid, hurt yourself! You were here by yourself, too, what would have happened if you fell and hurt yourself? Victor, I would much rather wait to see the Nutcracker and have you whole and – why are you laughing?”

“You are so cute Yuuri. I am fine, see? You just deserve something so special and I didn’t think of how to bring the Nutcracker to you otherwise?”

Yuuri bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“What is it my Yuuri?” Victor asked, laughing a bit at Yuuri’s adorable face.

“I saw earlier this week that there is a recorded version of the Nutcracker on Netflix. I was going to suggest we watch it together, though I think watching you dance to the Nutcracker was the best version of the Nutcracker I’ve ever seen.”

Victor smiled his heart-shaped smile and kissed Yuuri on his cold nose. “Thank you, darling. Though I suspect you may be right. Could we stop for hot chocolate on the way home?”

“Or… I could make us some at home?” Yuuri said leaning over the boards.

“Mmm sounds perfect, my dear,” Victor said kissing Yuuri on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that didn't last long. Not completely happy with how this turned out, but I suppose it'll have to do. Leave a comment if you are so inclined to give comments/criticisms. Happy to take either. I'll get on the fics I'm behind on (like suuuuper behind on) hopefully soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
